Gladiatrix
by madfoxzz
Summary: Is there room at the Ludus for a female Gladiator? Lucretia/Gaia/Dana  OFC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gladiatrix

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.

Pairing: Lucretia/OFC Dana

Fandom: Spartacus – Blood and Sand/ Gods of the Arena

Rating: MA - NC-17.

Spoilers: None

A/N: Heads up, this fic is in the true spirit of the show, it is crass, blunt and a little rough. It is femslash, women fucking women. Don't like it, don't read it.

A/N2 Is there room in the Ludus for a female gladiator?

Companion song: She Wants Revenge – Tear You Apart

* * *

Christianity gave Eros poison to drink: he did not die, but degenerated – into vice. ~Nietzsche

* * *

Standing on the terrace surveying the new slaves as they were brought into the courtyard, Domina's eye was caught by a different shape than the rest at the end of the procession. Along with the usual fare, manly and muscled, a woman stood nearest the gate, slighter than the men, but tight muscles rippled under her skin all the same. She was standing motionless in her chains, however the guards still watched her closely, indicating she had been some trouble. A green tinged, puffy eye and a gash on her cheek also indicated such.

The woman stood tall, as tall as the guard in front of her. She had brown dirty and stringy hair down to her shoulders, and, Domina noted as the slave looked up, gray eyes. Those eyes had moved rapidly over the assembly of watchers both on the ground level and above before finally resting on Lucretia. Their eyes met. As the slave held her gaze, Lucretia felt something stir in her chest. She hooded her own gaze and broke the stare, then leaned over to her husband Batiatus.

"What of that one?" She asked curiously.

He turned his proud head away from surveying his new property with an irritated air, he had been preparing his speech and she interrupted his process. This speech was one of his favorite parts of owning a Ludus. He was important, he held these powerful men's lives in his hands and trained them to be champions or die. He relished the feel of that power.

Looking over at the woman who had dropped her eyes again, his lip raised in a sneer, "Oh that," He drawled, "The slaver wished to be rid of her. She's pretty enough, but too heavily muscled and spirited. He was unable to sell her. We shall give her to the Gladiators with such tastes… and the heavier household tasks." He shrugged one shoulder and went back to framing his speech in his mind.

Lucretia dropped her eyes back down on the woman calculatingly. As Batiatus began to speak to the assembled, the woman raised her eyes again and shifted her weight. As all were focused on Batiatus, Lucretia watched the female's eyes roam every inch of the enclosure again. She measured distances, heights, counted the number of guards and other slaves and finally looked back up to the terrace. Lucretia saw the intelligence behind that gray stare and a thought formed in her mind. It was a strange thought, but the more it flicked through her brain it gained weight and substance.

Batiatus finished his speech and the slaves were filed away to the cages. The female didn't move and the guard seemed to be at a loss as to what to do with her. Lucretia reached out and caught Batiatus' arm as he turned to go. Sliding her hand down it lovingly she asked, "Will you order that she not be used or touched yet?"

Her husband looked at her questioningly and tipped his head. "To what purpose?"

"She could be a boon in disguise," Lucretia looked him in the eye with that clever face he knew so well. He could tell she was up to something.

"Will you tell me or shall I guess?"

"I need assurances first," She licked her lips slowly and gave him a soppy look, "But I will tell all in the morning?"

"Fine," He agreed, then shouted down to the guard who had already looked up for some instruction, "Put her in a cage alone, your head if she's touched!"

The guard bowed and the woman, who must have decided that there was no reason to resist for the time being, went willingly.

* * *

That evening after Batiatus left for the night, Lucretia made her way down to the slave cells.

"She does not speak our language Domina," The guard said as he opened the cell door for her.

Lucretia nodded absently as she entered the cage and circled the slave, appraising her as if she were sizing her up for a saddle. The woman stood unshackled now and eyed her warily. Domina noted the length of her forearm and the powerful thighs that extended from her skirt, holding her a good three inches higher than Lucretia herself. Lucretia then raised a hand and ran it over a toned bicep. The woman's skin was soft, but her muscles were as hard as the men's. She placed her palm over a pectoral muscle and slid her hand under the fabric of her top, feeling as muscle changed to the soft flesh of her breast. Her fingers brushed a nipple and the woman twitched, letting out a quick breath through her nose. Lucretia looked up at her sharply and her crisp blue eyes fell further into deep gray. She brushed the nipple again and the woman looked away, off into the hall beyond her cell, but not before Lucretia saw her eyes darken and the muscles in her neck jump.

Is that attraction? Domina thought. She pressed her hand more firmly into the woman's chest and felt her breathing deepen and gain rapidity. Domina was sure that's what it was, this woman found her attractive, and in turn, Lucretia noticed a dampening in her own loins. She frowned to herself, realizing her initial interest was more than just the idea that this slave could have her uses in the Arena.

She removed her hand and finished her assessment; she couldn't let a strange attraction get in the way of her plans for this woman. When Lucretia spoke to the guard, the woman looked back to her but there was no understanding in her eyes. "Bring her up to my bath." Lucretia said in measured tones as her mind processed this new information.

The guard looked confused, this was very strange, "Domina?" He asked being unable to articulate a whole question. This was far outside the realm of anything he'd ever been asked.

Lucretia was feeling generous today so she gave him an indulgent smile, the stupid sod, and repeated her order more slowly, "Bring her up to my bath." Then she turned her back and ascended the stairs ears kept sharp, listening behind her to assure the order was being followed.

* * *

When Lucretia entered the room and walked to the edge of the pool the house slaves had already stripped and led the woman into the water. They finished scrubbing and sat her back, the woman's shoulders relaxed a fraction as they attended to her hair. Her eyes, though still wary, gained a drowsy heaviness and closed. She let the other slaves push her down further into the water. Rinsing away the dirt and grease they revealed russet brown waves that showed hints of red when it caught the light. She was beautiful in her way and Lucretia was now certain her plan would come to fruition, if this woman could survive and as long as she handled her own husband correctly.

The woman's eyes had opened again. Lucretia tipped her head and gave her a smile, but this merely earned her a return of the tension in the woman's demeanor. Domina placed a hand to her own chest and said, "Domina." The woman nodded slowly, then with the same movement said, "Dana," in a soft feminine voice, rusty from disuse.

Lucretia quirked her lips and repeated, "Dana," Then took a seat in the chair near the door, to watch as her attendants rinsed Dana's naked form. Dana had made no move to hide herself as she in turn kept her eyes on Lucretia. Domina felt a stirring in her belly under that gaze found herself reaching under her skirts and slowly stroking herself, easing the ache that had grown there in the woman's presence. She smiled and became still more aroused when she saw Dana's eyes flick rapidly to the place her hand disappeared under her dress and away again as a flush crept across her chest and up to her cheeks. Lucretia knew that look, she'd seen it thousands of times as men tried to control themselves but were unable to look away from her fine form.

"Leave us," She said to three of the slave girls, the fourth knew her place and stayed. Dana's eyes followed them as they left, and she licked her lips. Lucretia watched Dana's shoulders flex as she leaned forward to rise. She let Dana stand halfway up before giving her slave girl a look and the tiniest shake of her head. Her attendant reacted instantly, an arm snapping out and seizing a handful of Dana's hair and yanking her backwards.

As the water splashed and then churned around her, Dana's face barely registered any emotion at all, just a complete and utter focus on Lucretia. Feeling another tingle between her legs Lucretia rose and walked over to the side of the tub closest to Dana, who, feeling the hand leave her hair, shifted toward her. Crouching low, her skirts modestly covering her again, Lucretia reached forward and touched Dana's lips gently, then returned her fingertips to her own sternum and said, "Domina," again into Dana's eyes. It was both her title and her role, Dana needed to understand that.

Dana leaned an inch toward her looking upward in submission, nodded, and repeated in a growl, "Domina," so softly Lucretia barely heard her.

Gathering her dress Lucretia seated herself on the tile with her feet dangling into the warm water. Dana moved back to accommodate her and waited like a coiled cat. Lucretia made her wait for one beat, then two, savoring the power she had to keep this beautiful animal at bay. Then she adjusted her skirts to the side, revealing herself a small portion at a time until her legs were fully bared. Dana's face finally registered some need and her lips parted as her eyes moved between Lucretia's folds to her face and back again, looking for permission. Lucretia basked in the heat of the gaze then gave Dana a slight nod.

The woman moved smoothly forward in the water and slowly ran her palms up her Domina's outer thighs in an unexpected gesture of reverence. This show of humanity caused Lucretia's eyes to widen in surprise and her smile to falter a moment. Then Dana's hands met behind Lucretia's back, gripped her ass and pulled her closer to the edge of the pool. In the same motion Dana dipped her head and buried her mouth into Lucretia's flesh, dragging the flat of her tongue from her opening to the soft triangle of fur. Overbalanced and over stimulated by the sudden shift Lucretia caught herself with her palms behind her and bit back a scream. The pressure and the heat of Dana's mouth on her was so intense it hurt. She grabbed Dana's hair and tried to pull her back. Dana didn't move an inch but the intensity slackened and Lucretia found herself changing direction, pressing her hips forward as her hand pressed Dana's head harder against herself.

Fingers left her back and next Lucretia felt them deep inside of her, pumping hard, leaving her, and then filling her still more fully and resuming their rhythm. Lucretia's mouth hung open slack as her breaths and moans became sharp and quick. She watched Dana's movements until her eyes closed themselves, feeling a wild surge rise within her as her body was rocked by Dana's thrusts. Her breath caught and her body shattered as she came, but the thrusts didn't stop and Dana sucked hard at her clit making her gasp, whine and come again so hard her vision blurred as her body bucked.

Lucretia growled and she felt Dana slow as she shuddered through diminishing waves of pleasure. As Lucretia tried to catch her breath her hand slipped from behind her and she fell to her elbow but she didn't care. Dana pulled away and Lucretia lowered herself to the tile behind her and collapsed, curling a bit to keep Dana in sight.

Dana's lips pulled into a half smile as she looked up into eyes the color of glacial ice and licked her fingers clean like the most fastidious feline Lucretia had ever witnessed. Gathering herself Lucretia sat up and watched Dana slip back onto the seat and relax, keeping her Domina in the corner of her eye. As mind altering as that orgasm was, Lucretia chaffed at the sight of Dana relaxed and self-satisfied in her bathing pool.

"Come with me," She ordered, then stood and turned toward the open doorway. She stopped and threw a look over her shoulder to make her meaning clear. She heard water trickle and cascade behind her and when she arrived at the edge of her bed she felt the heat of Dana's body against her back. So used to a man's presence, Lucretia was puzzled for an instant when she felt the softness of Dana's breast against her shoulder. When soft lips traced the curve of her neck then suckled her ear lobe however, she was quite clear. She thanked the Gods for her husband's overnight absence.

Her musing was interrupted as she was suddenly turned and those lips crashed upon her own. Lucretia felt strange. This mouth was not a man's, but still firm and insistent. Dana's tongue requested entrance by skating over her lips instead of forcing its way inside. Lucretia found herself yielding, parting her mouth and feeling the muscle glide past her teeth and greet her own. She could taste herself, but also another essence that was different, yet familiar. A hand crept up her back and into her hair and another strong arm encircled her and pulled her closer. As their forms melded together, the sensation of Dana's breasts pressed into her chest was not at all displeasing. Where the men were hard everywhere, the body before her gave in places in answer to her own. She felt deft fingers at her breast and her body relaxed into the touch. There was none of the fumbling and twisting she was used to, this felt nice. She felt that Dana's touch was not for the woman's own personal arousal or curiosity, but for Lucretia's needs instead. This was a new approach and Lucretia liked the implications.

A hand slipped down her back and paused where the tie around her waist was knotted. Asking for permission again, Lucretia noted. She reached behind herself, slipped the fabric loose, then slid the dress first off one shoulder, then the other, letting the linen fall at her feet. Dana explored every inch of the smaller woman with her eyes. For a moment Lucretia felt like a nervous young bride again under that knowing gaze and she looked away. It was ridiculous of course, but she couldn't help feeling that Dana saw further into her than her husband did. He was looking at her surface for his own pleasure. Dana seemed to looking at her as a whole person, which left her feeling much more exposed than simply being naked ever did.

When she looked back she saw that Dana was standing comfortably before her, still watching, waiting. Lucretia took Dana's hand and placed it back over her breast, shuddering as the calloused pad of Dana's thumb rasped over the sensitive skin. Dana bent and ran her tongue along Lucretia's collarbone as she pinched and teased the tiny bud in her hand. Lucretia sighed, this is what she deserved, full attention to her desires. Even when Dana wasn't watching her, Lucretia could tell she was listening because she responded instantly to each noise that passed her Domina's lips. Lucretia realized she had been comparing Dana to a man, but that there was no comparison. It was very different with her than a man. Both were gratifying, but Dana's focus on her was unmatched by any male lover.

A harder pinch made her gasp, then Dana pushed her back on to the bed. Lips about to object to the impertinence were silenced by a kiss and a strong thigh planted between her own. Lucretia arched up and ground herself on hard muscle as Dana moved from her lips to her breast. Dana nipped and Lucretia's muscles jumped, when Dana did it again the words to command her to stop it were left unspoken as those lips wrapped around her other breast and a tongue swirled over her nipple. Dana pulled back and blew on it gently, only to take it back between her teeth and bite. Lucretia cried out and grabbed Dana's hair again. This time Dana let her head twist with the pull and relented, then wrapped an arm underneath Lucretia's shoulders. She rolled her powerful frame over onto her back, pulling Lucretia on top of her as the fingers of her other hand found and thrust inside the smaller woman hard.

Lucretia heard her own cry echo back to her, then a sob. Dana's thrusts were slow and deep as she rocked her hips against the woman above her. Lucretia increased the pace, roughly pushing herself down. As she shifted, her thigh pressed against Dana's center, earning a startled moan. The sound pleased her so she did it again and stayed there. Dana's shoulders flexed taught as she reached behind Lucretia and pulled her to grind harder still against her. Biting her lip Lucretia pounded down and came hard, back arched and groaning low.

She watched Dana's eyes as she took the last few thrusts from the woman's hand. So in control in the beginning, Dana had come unraveled. Lucretia liked that it was all for her. She took over, her own fingers plunging inside the warrior who roared, and fucked her to the rhythm of Dana's still heaving breaths. Lucretia watched as Dana's muscles rolled under her skin and met the resistance inside the woman with still more force. Their eyes met for a split second before Dana's closed and Lucretia felt her come, inner muscles contracting around her fingers. When the body beneath her relaxed, Lucretia realized she had been holding her own breath and let it out slow as she rolled away.

Dana caught her breath and looked over at Lucretia thoughtfully. Lucretia smirked and purred, "Didn't expect that from me did you? I'm a fast learner." Dana just looked back at the ceiling and blew out a deep breath as Lucretia studied her. Regretfully Lucretia couldn't keep Dana simply for play, Batiatus would be too jealous. Everyone earned his or her keep at the Ludus and Dana could be no exception.

Lucretia reached over and stroked Dana's forearm. It was not a caress, but wasn't unkind either. Dana looked back over at Lucretia who beckoned, then stood and walked out onto the terrace.

When Dana joined her Lucretia spoke. "You will be trained as a gladiator," she said pointing first at Dana, then at the training ground. Dana looked down to the sand and back at Lucretia, her face once again expressionless, then her eyes moved to trace the lines in the wall for a moment. As Lucretia idly wondered what could be going on in that mind, Dana looked back at her, eyes hardened. They looked right through Lucretia to a time or place she could only imagine. She suddenly felt her chest clench and for a second wondered whether the struggle for life and death as entertainment was truly right and just. This thought was brief though as Dana turned, put on her new garments and moved to stand by the door, awaiting Lucretia's leave and an escort back to her cell.

* * *

For Dana, Lucretia's behavior was entirely expected. It was partly why she had made it hurt just a little for the Roman woman, though 'Domina' had seemed to enjoy it, which also didn't surprise her. She'd play the game until she saw an opportunity for an honorable death. Perhaps she had a better chance for that as a gladiator than as a house slave?

Dana had already lost everything to these animals who called Rome 'civilization'. Indoor water pipes and paved roads aside, Romans were nothing more than beasts at the mercy of their own vices. Conquest was just another game to them, another way to prop up a losing equation overbalanced by over indulgence. Rome didn't produce anything without slaves, and slaves, as far as Dana could tell, were expensive to keep. Roman appetite for slaves and land had already deprived Dana of her village and her daughter. Everyone she had known snuffed out for some Roman general's petty ambition.

In many ways, she was now the creature Domina treated her as. Letting herself indulge in a few moments of pleasure with the hope of making herself valuable enough to be left alive. Not that Domina wasn't beautiful…she was very beautiful…and surprising, But with her obvious vices and ambitions she was also, as Dana would define it, insane. No sane person could treat a woman as chattel one moment and bed her the next. Then again, that was what she herself had just done to a certain extent, so she had to consider herself on the verge of sanity as well. After what she had been through the last few months though, she gave herself some allowances.

Most recently she had nearly lost her life at the hands of the slaver for not allowing herself or the other women in her cage to be raped by the men. She had elbowed one man in the throat and another had his gentiles crushed by her knee. The latter had been down for three days. Dana had her eye blackened and a gash opened on her cheek for that, but it was worth it. As she walked down the stairs to the cells she wondered how long she could survive having been sold to the same master as the two she had beat in the slaver's cage. By the look in their eyes when they were chained to the same line to be lead away, she was already dead.

Could she have been good enough in bed that Domina's word would keep her separated from the rest until those dogs were put down? She had been with more than a few women. She was a fighter and a lover, she had always been, both required deft skill, sizing up another person and watching them for their response, a skill she had. She regarded sex with men useful to make children, but only a woman could know a woman. She passed the first locked door and noted how those days were behind her now. She had little impulse beyond survival anymore. Escape would be fruitless, and she lacked the stomach for suicide. Her people believed you died in battle, young and innocent or old and wise. Would a death in an arena for blood sport allow her to reach the halls of her foremothers in death? Perhaps only if she fought well she thought. The cell door clanged behind her and she settled into the straw in the corner. Perhaps…she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning as they ate their meal, Batiatus took Lucretia's arm and turned it over, observing the dark bruise on her elbow. Lucretia met his eyes and smiled, "It's nothing. I simply hit it against a doorframe," she said.

"With your easy grace?" He responded raising an eyebrow.

"Things happen," She commented continuing her meal.

"That they do," he responded, thinking no more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gladiatrix Ch 2

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.

Pairing: Lucretia/Gaia/OFC Dana

Fandom: Spartacus – Blood and Sand/ Gods of the Arena

Rating: MA - NC-17 this chapter mostly violence

Spoilers: None

A/N: Heads up, this fic is in the true spirit of the show, it is crass, blunt and a little rough.

A/N2: AU Where physically strong beautiful women appear on film too.

What's with the OFC's? It's fun to have a character that can present the other characters from a third person POV. What's with all the strong butchy women OFCs in my fics? I write them because no one else does.

* * *

Two days later, Dana was taken to the training ground with the male 'recruits'. She had been left in the darkness of her cell while the Romans decided her fate. The sun stung as it hit her eyes, but she raised them anyway, shielding them with her arm. It was a clear morning with a cloudless sky. She and her peers were each handed a wooden shield and sword. The shield's diameter was much larger than she would have chosen on her own, but she hefted it willingly, knowing it might be her only hope to get to the arena and an honorable death.

As they were being paired off she stepped back, attempting to avoid Adad, the man who thanks to her, may never have fruit born from his loins again. This movement failed as it drew Doctore's attention and appeared to him as a fear of the fight.

Doctore pointed and shouted, "Dana, Adad."

Cringing inside but refusing to show it, she moved to the line to face the man. He had a broad grin on his face and he licked his lips. He was out for revenge, and she knew this would be no simple training day. There were many less painful ways to die than by a wooden sword and she hoped to find one of those. She looked around and up. There stood Domina, watching from on high and somewhat…distracting. Dana frowned and looked back to her opponent. The cliff was on her right, only one other pair between her and oblivion.

As they waited for the word to begin, she looked back up at the balcony. Another woman had appeared next to Domina and caressed the taller woman's arm, her laughter trickled down to the sand and caressed Dana's ears. The touch between them was more intimate than Dana would expect from a simple friend, but Dana had no time to wonder further as Adad charged her with a yell before the starting signal.

Reacting automatically she felt herself stepping to the side, parrying the blow and tripping him, only to run into the man on her left who grabbed her from behind and held on. Her attention and concern had been on the cliff, she had stupidly forgotten to check who was on her left side. It was Adad's friend holding her, the other man she had bloodied in the slave cage. She let her shield and sword fall, then dropped to her knees pulling the bigger man off his feet and over her head. He landed in Adad's path giving her a split second to think.

Dana picked up her shield and ducked behind it, bracing it against her thigh as she seized the wooden hilt of the only weapon available to her. The impact against the shield rocked her back and she caught the movement of feet sliding around it to her right out of the corner of her eye. She knew it would take her too long to swing the heavy weapon, so she raised her elbow and struck the nearest foot with the pommel and jumped backward, rolling away from the shield. She stopped on her knees and was able to look up in time to see Adad barreling toward her at a full charge, with the blunt point of his weapon aimed at her chest. She lunged forward under his attack and again using the pommel, slammed the wood deep into a quad muscle. His knee clipped her face as his leg gave out and he sprawled in the dust.

Dana sucked blood from her lip during as she got back on her feet. She knew by now that no one was going to intervene. Those who were not outright hostile to her presence were merely curious as to whether she could survive. No help would be coming, not even to simply maintain discipline. Taking in her position and still limited options she glanced again at the cliff.

She waited until both of her adversaries were standing and advancing again. Then feigning an expression of fear she dropped the sword, turned and ran away. She charged through the men standing and watching, weaving this way and that like a frightened rabbit. Circling back around, kicking up dust in her wake, she skidded to a halt in front of one chaser, faked left then ran right getting around him but barely she realized, as she felt her arm being raked by his fingernails.

A some of the others tried to stop her and trip her, but she was too agile. One trip succeeded but she simply rolled back to her feet and kept running. Finally, having drawn all of their focus on her and the chase, she made for the cliff full out. Closing on the edge she estimated the distance carefully until she finally dove head first into the dirt and rolled to her back. Catching sight of one aggressor nearly on top of her, she swung both feet up as she slid and planted them firmly in the man's belly, letting his momentum carry him over her and into nothing but air. The second man attempted to stop but Dana rolled to her side and scissor kicked, one leg hitting his shins and the other hitting the middle of his back simultaneously dropping him and propelling him forward into a harmless roll, except for the earth dropping away beneath him.

Dana came to a halt breathing hard, with one leg hanging over the precipice. Pulling herself up to a kneeling position she rested, staring into the dirt, chest heaving, droplets of sweat leaving trails down her dusted arms and flanks. She tested the split in her lip with her teeth and found a copious amount of blood and grit on her tongue.

* * *

"Your words were true. She has many tricks," Gaia, the shorter woman, commented.

"In a fight as well," Lucretia purred back, smiling at their shared secret.

* * *

"Let us be thankful there are no cliffs in the arena or I may lose still more money!" A loud, angry male voice cut in as Quintus scowled down at the woman. Startled, Dana looked up at the sound. She knew there would be repercussions for killing those two, but there had been no choice. She watched as the two women surrounded him and cooed. He eyed the shorter one then turned to his wife, spoke and walked away. The wife, Lucretia, followed but the other stayed and looked back down, watching her with dark glittering eyes and an amused expression.

Hands took Dana's arms from behind and hoisted her painfully to her feet. She put up no resistance as her arms were pulled behind her and manacles encircled her wrists, the chain so tight she had to straighten her spine to relieve the pressure in her shoulders. Half led and half dragged to a support post she felt them attach another chain to the rings behind her, then a hand on her shoulder forced her back down into a kneeling position. There she remained, feeling her muscles stiffen under the sun, watching the men train, waiting for the outcome of the discussion she had seen begin above her.

* * *

"You can see Quintus, she is a fast and clever fighter. Once she has a sword in her hand that will cut and thrust she will have no need of a cliff." Lucretia reasoned to her irate husband.

"Those two had potential," he clenched his fist.

"She has more Quintus, think of it. If she only lives but for one fight she will be something new and exciting. Another diversion offered by the house of Batiatus." Lucretia pressed. "She was reacting to being attacked, as you have said, that is instinct that can not be taught."

He breathed sharply out of his nose and turned to a guard, "Unchain her and set her to training, then bring her to the house slave baths." Then under his breath he added, "She may be an oddity, but she is our oddity and we shall see profit from her yet."

* * *

Dana was unchained and set to sparring first on recruit, then another until the sun dipped below the horizon. Afterward she was lead through the lower level of the house. The guard left her at the baths to attend to herself and she did so. Seated at the edge of the pool, she winced when she began to clean the ragged scratches on her arm. She raised her eyes and found the woman she had seen on the balcony with Domina looking back at her through the curtain. She paused her washing and did not look away. She knew she should demure as a slave in the presence of any Roman, but she couldn't. This woman's eyes were deeper, somehow more aware than Domina's. Domina was perceptive, but this woman was that and more. Dana could not shake the feeling that this woman had her every action mapped five moves ahead. More than any other Roman, Dana believed this woman got what she wanted, and right now, she appeared to want Dana herself.

The connection was broken as another slave came into the room past the brown-eyed temptress. Nervously approaching Dana the girl kept her eyes lowered and set down the basket in her hands. As she did so, Dana recognized the girl as Domina's personal slave. She pushed Dana's hand away from the scratches and began dabbing them herself with a clean rag. Dana's muscle twitched but the touch was gentle for all of the girl's nervous trembling.

Once the wound was clean the girl applied a salve that smelled of herbs and honey. That was good Dana thought, fingernail scratches got the worst kind of infections and she didn't want to think about the kind of filth that could have been under that man's nails. She looked up again and watched the Roman woman watch her as the girl wrapped a bandage around her bicep and then began cleaning the scrapes on her back. Before long the slave girl had finished and gathered up the rags and salve. Handing Dana a hunk of bread from the bundle, she left as quietly as she had entered.

The other woman felt her own dark hair free itself from the clip and it fell over one eye. She brushed it back as her eyes slid over the body before her and she saw Lucretia had not exaggerated. Gaia's appraisal paused on Dana's hands, then flicked up to her face as the woman's tongue explored the split in her bottom lip, then collect a drop of sweat from the top. Gaia stepped inside the curtain as the girl left the room and walked up to Dana, a smile graced her features.

"They are taking your measure." She said, indicating the upper level of the house with her eyes. "Will you or will you not, earn more than you cost to keep?" She added thoughtfully.

Dana looked away and brushed the bread crumbs off her fingers then dipped them in the pool. She didn't know all of the words, but the woman's meaning was clear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman step behind her. Dana's muscles jumped as she felt fingertips graze across her shoulders.

The woman came back around her other side and met her gaze again as Dana looked up. "Treated as neither a woman nor a man…" She trailed off airily.

Dana understood 'woman' 'man' and 'neither' from that sentence. She gave the woman a hard look, flexed her bicep and touched it with her other hand, then slid that hand over her heart and made a fist.

"I see," said Gaia, "Woman of strength - still a woman." Her eyes roamed over Dana's body again drawing a finger across her own lips, "Well such is clear." The expression on her face as she looked down at Dana would be a leer on anyone else, but on hers it was simply unmasked desire. Dana felt her pulse quicken. She looked down again and scowled at herself.

Fingertips caressed the side of Dana's neck up to her ear, brushing her hair back and over her shoulder. Dana closed her eyes and drew a long deep breath, involuntarily leaning into the touch. So this was what her life had become, sex and violence. Maybe that's all her life had ever been and she just had never realized it… But no, she thought as the fingertips traveled down her arm and lightly over the bandage, there had been more. Once there had been family, and love, commitment, and respect, but now, there was pleasure where she could find it and pain everywhere else.

Dana turned her head. Her eyes were level with the Roman's thigh. She looked down and took in the other woman's sandals and feet; both were well cared for. Dana took a chance and reached over, tracing the line of a vein from ankle to toe. She heard the woman take a breath above her. Understanding the lack of punishment as permission, she lifted her hand and laid it back on the woman's ankle, then slowly ghosted it upward under the folds of the dress to a toned calf.

Fingernails scraped her scalp and fingers fisted in her hair to pull her head back. Dana let her hair be pulled. Looking up into the pale face she gave the woman an impassive look, and left her hand where it was.

"Impertinent as well," Gaia purred, "You will be a pleasure." She laughed, and the sound feel on Dana's ears softly, like flower petals. Gaia released Dana's hair and stepped back out of reach. Dana let her hand drop and stood, wondering what the woman would do next. When she did nothing, Dana found a cloth and dried her self, then put her clothes back on. She found herself aroused and she was not sure she liked it. When she turned back, the Roman woman was gone. Dana went to the door and stood, waiting for the guard to return her to her cell for the night. If these women's intentions were to make her a toy, she'd make sure she got her pleasure from it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Gladiatrix- Ch 3

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.

Pairing: Lucretia/Dana (ofc) – Gaia/Dana (ofc) – Lucretia/Gaia (eventually)

Fandom: Spartacus – Gods of the Arena

Rating: MA - NC-17.

Spoilers: Not yet, but there will be

A/N: Heads up, this fic is in the true spirit of the show, it can be crass, blunt and a little rough. Oh and bloody

A/N2 Is there room in the Ludus for a female gladiator?

Inspiring poem: J_J_Esquire's poem "Life"

* * *

Each day Dana emerged from the slave cages she was shoved and jostled less than the day before. She took this to mean the men were beginning to give her a modicum of respect, or at least losing interest in troubling her, and she was grateful. Today again she was handed the wooden sword and shield and paired with another recruit.

She was already tired of learning these weapons and the standard fighting style that went with them. She had become proficient, and was quick enough on her feet that she rarely took much damage, but she was frustrated too that she couldn't deal the damage the men could. The men were like battering rams, but she was more like a lock pick, far more subtle, but just as effective.

To compensate for the lack of what she saw as proper training for her skill set, every night in her cell she continued to practice her own fighting style. She had learned to fight with two swords, which allowed her to use her agility and more kicks. Today she decided she had learned enough of their language to convince Doctore to modify their standard teaching to her advantage. What worked for the male recruits, starting out with sword and shield, was not serving her well at all. She knew if she had any real chance of seeing the arena, she had to make Doctore understand that she needed to work from her own experience and strengths. Meaning another sword and no shield.

As they lined up, the man across from her scowled at her when she switched her sword to her left hand and her shield to her right. Not only would this throw their timing off, but the Romans considered drawing the sword with the left hand to be 'sinister'. At this point though, she didn't care, she simply wanted to show she was capable with her left hand as well.

The signal to begin sounded and she waited as her sparring partner advanced. The weight of the shield was even more annoying than usual, but she compensated as she usually did to preserve energy. When Doctore wasn't watching, she shifted her feet and simply deflected blows rather than moving her whole arm to block.

After a time Dana could tell man across from her was getting angry at not being able to hit her square and make the big noise all the men seemed to love. She was so focused on him that when Doctore cracked his whip directly behind them it startled her. She and her sparring partner both snapped up and respectfully bowed their heads.

* * *

Lucretia and Gaia watched the Gladiators from the balcony as Dana switched sword and shield to opposite hands.

"She is left handed.. how interesting. But surely you have known?" Gaia commented giving Lucretia a sidelong glance through sly half lidded eyes.

"Hm yes, I um suspected as such by um, the way she moves." Lucretia gave Gaia a hard stare to indicate perhaps the jibing should wait until they were alone, then she hissed, "Leave us," over her shoulder to the extra attending slaves.

"Might I detect a hint of affection for that one?" The smile in Gaia's eyes sounded in her voice.

Lucretia looked guilty and a blush spread across her cheeks. Gaia already knew the answer, but she could never resist teasing her friend.

Though Lucretia demurred at first, a flicker of mischief lit in her eye, "Perhaps there is another call for her services outside the training sands?"

Lucretia's attempt to embarrass her friend fell short. Instead of discomfort, Gaia brightened at the thought, but then she paused, "Or we could share her…" Lucretia looked scandalized, "But, perhaps a bit more wine would be needed," she mused aloud and took a sip from her glass, "Shall I wait until she earns the mark? It would give me pause to think I would distract her from training."

Lucretia shook her head wonderingly at her adventurous friend but agreed, "Wisely spoken," she said as her father in law Titus stepped on to the terrace and ended the conversation.

They watched as Dana held up the sword and shield and dropped them respectfully at Doctore's feet. Then she slapped her thighs, shifted, and kicked out with one leg. The reach of the kick came within a centimeter of her opponent's face. Her foot was back on the ground before he had registered that Dana could easily have broken his nose.

Doctore dropped his head, apparently thinking, then sent a boy away who came back with two slightly smaller, curved practice swords. Doctore stepped back as she swung both swords and began limbering up. The three observers on the balcony stood with their mouths open, impressed by the speed and accuracy Dana exhibited with the new equipment.

"A Dimachaerus then," Titus mumbled, "Lighter helmet and armor, quicker blades, interesting…but completely foolish. She will never earn the mark."

* * *

A few weeks later Dana did earn the mark, breaking the opposing man's wrist and jaw while gaining a black eye in the process. That he hadn't yet learned to steer clear of her feet was not her fault she reasoned, as she watched him drool a handful of teeth into the sand. She raised her eyes to the terrace. The women looked pleased, one man scowled while the other looked intrigued.

Later that night Dana took to the baths. Small kindnesses had begun to appear when word had reached the rest of the household slaves of the way Dana had protected the others in the slave cages from the two men she had been forced to kill on the sands of the Ludus. Sometimes Dana would come to the slave bath and there would be clean clothes, bread, cheese or even dried meat waiting for her.

The rest of the female slaves still gave her a wide berth though, so she had the room to herself most of the time. Tonight she washed, then sat and studied the brand burned into her arm. Poking the edge of the blackened wound she let out a quiet humorless snort. Her gaze drifted to the ripples in the pool and her thoughts drifted elsewhere, until she heard a click.

Dana looked up to the noise and watched the woman enter. 'Gaia' was her name; Dana had learned this listening to the house slaves. She was a friend and sometimes lover to the Domina in this house. The woman's dark hair blended into the shadows behind her, even as the pale skin of her face and arms glowed ghostly in the half-light. Dana let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Gaia beckoned to her then disappeared again behind the curtain.

Dana stood and followed her beyond the flickering torchlight, then paused for a moment so her eyes could adjust. She was still partly blind when she felt the touch on her arm. Unseen fingertips slid down from her shoulder to her elbow. Dana knew that touch, she had dreamed of that touch since their first meeting, and she leaned into it ever so slightly.

She trusted this woman, she was unsure why. Perhaps because Gaia had already had the opportunity to take advantage, but instead waited until Dana had a better position among the slaves. Perhaps because behind those clever eyes Dana could see there was a heart and soul like her own, simply yearning for safety and comfort in another's arms. Neither woman could offer any kind of lasting protection to the other, Dana knew, but the Gladiator would shield her for a time if she could.

Two hands slid up her muscled back and over her shoulders. Gaia pressed down and Dana responded by kneeling where she was, facing the wall, sensing more than seeing the woman remove her dress and circle back in front of her. She reached out and felt smooth skin. Running her palm to the back of a knee she leaned forward to kiss the thigh. Trailing her lips downward and around to a toned calf she slipped her shoulder between the other woman's knees. Slowly straightening she listened to Gaia's breathing deepen as she kissed her way back up while one leg stayed over her shoulder and hung there.

Dana stopped the kisses mid-way and ran her fingertips up over the woman's ass to her lower back then around, placing her hand on Gaia's on her stomach. She then pushed Gaia firmly against the tiled wall, making her gasp, and held her there while stretching up and placing a gentle kiss to the woman's folds.

Gaia stifled a moan and Dana felt more weight rest on her as she lapped deeper at Gaia's core. The woman pressed down into Dana's mouth and Dana responded eagerly by giving her more, pressing into her center with her fingers. Gaia's hips rocked against Dana's thrusts and with each breath Gaia's voice reached Dana's ears in small whines and whimpers.

Dana gave her long firm strokes with both tongue and hand, caressing her, feeling her muscles flex and build as more and more of the woman's weight fell to her shoulder. Dana felt Gaia's muscles flutter and tense as the Roman let out a loud sob that was also quickly stifled.

Pulling away the gladiator caught the woman as she slid limply down the wall. Dana listened hard, but heard no footsteps of guards coming to investigate the sound. Reassured, she lay down with the other woman cradled against her, resting her own head on the discarded dress.

As they lay, Dana heard Gaia's breaths slow and felt her own muscles relax and uncoil. She stared at the ceiling, watching the torchlight and shadows dance. After a time she was confused for a moment when she felt moisture on her chest, then she heard a sniff and realized Gaia was crying. Frowning, she held the woman tighter against her and gently stoked her fingers down the side of Gaia's neck, feeling the pulse of her life under the dark locks.

* * *

Gaia couldn't remember the last time she had been held by a lover. The strong arms around her made her feel safe like she hadn't felt in years. The scent of Dana's skin, soft and warm, brought back memories of past lovers and past comforts. She had borne a number of insults to her station, her self and her being since her husband died, and though she laughed them off in company, they still cut deep.

She didn't know she was crying until she felt Dana's arm around her tighten and a hand gently stroking the side of her throat. She let herself cry then, and snuggled in closer to the other woman, just for a time, imagining that somehow the gods would see fit to bless her with some sort of relief from her current state. She felt cast aside and adrift, with only a loose tether to Lucretia, who could no more protect her than the slave who currently held her and gave her comfort.

When the tears no longer came, Gaia nuzzled and kissed the hand that had been caressing her so soothingly. Wiping her eyes, she then ran her fingers lightly down Dana's torso. The Gladiator's body was wonderfully responsive to Gaia's touch. She reached up and touched Dana's lips, "I can please you as well, if you wish." She whispered. Dana took her palm in hand, kissed it and let it go. Gaia then traveled her fingers downward, making her meaning known as she leaned over and ran her lips up Dana's jaw line. "You are a slave, but one with many talents. I find joy in giving reward where it is due." She had reached the corner of Dana's mouth, and when Dana turned her head to face her, she captured the Gladiator's lips. Dana's breath caught, and she whimpered as Gaia deepened the kiss.

* * *

Gaia teased Dana's lips apart as she ran her hands over the taller woman's body. Her touch was gentle but firm, so different from the inexperienced Domina as to be laughable, but Dana was not laughing. She arched into the touch as Gaia drew circles against her flesh. Her lips tasted of wine, Dana noted. The Romans and their wine, she thought, but then Gaia's fingers found her center and all other thoughts fled. Dana moaned and Gaia clapped a hand to her mouth, muffling the sound. Dana's hooded eyes met Gaia's and she nodded understanding. Gaia shifted her other hand again, her fingers, reaching, delving, then returning to simply teasing. Dana bit her lip, but let only a small whine escape as she pulled the other woman in for another kiss.

Dana could bear pain, even find pleasure in it, but Gaia's gentle touch was something Dana hadn't experienced since long before her capture. During the encounters with other fighting women in the woods before battle there was little time, nor inclination to take it slow. Gaia on the other hand was taking time, watching her, reading her reactions…and driving her insane.

Dana was breathless, as if she had been running, but her body was completely under the other woman's control. Gaia pinched a nipple then immediately followed with her mouth and tongue. As she explored further, her lips met skin here and there as her hands stroked and explored. Dana's body tensed but she stayed silent by biting her lip again. Entwining her fingers with those of Gaia's unoccupied hand, Dana quietly gasped as Gaia penetrated her at the same time as the Roman's lips touched her center.

Gaia suckled and nibbled bringing Dana higher and higher, the gladiator receiving just enough, but no more. Powerful muscles flexed as Dana's hips met each achingly slow stoke of Gaia's fingers. Dana met the dark eyes down the length of her body and recognized the look Gaia was giving her. She would wait, holding Dana there and not allow her any more, until the powerful woman conceded.

* * *

Dana took a short breath and whispered, "Mistress, please."

Gaia gave her everything then. With her tongue stroking hard and fingers deep in hot flesh, Gaia nearly broke the quiet herself. Dana flexed the hand gripping Gaia's, clinging tightly to the connection, and her eyes closed, but aside from heavy panting she didn't make a sound when she came. Dana's body simply arched, then collapsed back to the floor.

Gaia could taste when Dana's body released, and she smiled. She knew her tongue was as deft at this as it was with words, possibly more so. Kissing her way back up the woman's body, Gaia stopped at Dana's neck when the gladiator wrapped her up in her arms again and held her so tightly that for a moment Gaia was almost uncomfortable. Then Dana relaxed and found her breath.

* * *

They lay still again, but no tears came this time. Dana didn't know what to make of the woman in the crook of her arm. Gaia brought more out of her than she was comfortable with. She stroked her fingers lightly down Gaia's back then gently moved to get up. Gaia's hand took her shoulder and tugged her back down. They looked into each other's eyes, both searching.

Dana felt the hand on her shoulder move up to cup her cheek, "Stay…" Gaia said, her voice raw and vulnerable.

It was not a command to a slave, but a request. Dana settled back down and turned to face the other woman. Gaia brushed her thumb over the gladiator's lips then took them again with her own. Rolling above the smaller woman, Dana finally gave her self over. Not just her skill, but herself. Just for a time, she reasoned, just a little while longer.

* * *

When they parted, it was out of necessity, due to duty, station, fear of consequences, but not because they wanted to.

Predawn showed itself by lighting the room in pale blue, the torches having gone out long ago. Dana woke without moving and looked down at Gaia's sleeping form. Her breaths were relaxed and evenly spaced, she was still deep asleep. Dana hated to wake her, but she could hear the beginning rustlings and hushed tones of the other slaves starting their daily chores.

She touched Gaia's temple, then gripped her upper arm firmly. She awoke with a start, eyes wide and troubled. "Shhh," Dana soothed letting go of her arm and placing her palm on the woman's back to rub soft circles. Gaia relaxed into her for a moment, then took a deep breath and stood.

Dana handed her dress up to her, then stood and dressed herself. As Gaia adjusted the pleats over her shoulder she whispered, "We return to the business of living." She gave Dana a small regretful smile and turned away.

As they approached the door Dana reached over before she could think better of it and pulled Gaia to her. She kissed the smaller woman, and in that kiss she told the Roman without words exactly what she offered if she were ever given the chance.

When they parted Gaia gave Dana a measured look and placed a palm over the taller woman's heart. She knew, they both did, that this could not last, but that knowledge did not stop both of them from wishing it could.

Gaia unlocked the door and left. Dana leaned next to the opening and waited a sufficient time before following and returning to her solitary cell. There were fights to be won, men to be beaten, and she needed her heart to be well away from all of it if she were going to survive. It did her no good to question what the point was of being strong if you couldn't protect the ones you care about.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Gladiatrix - Final Chapters

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the show, Ijust like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. But ah, Dana is mine, so get your own Nordic goddess!

Pairing: Lucretia/OFC Dana/Gaia

Fandom: Spartacus – Blood and Sand/ Gods of the Arena

Rating: NC to the MFing 17 This section has graphic sexual content, and violence. So NSFW if I were you I wouldn't even think about this fic after reading it while at work for fear of making some sort of inappropriate noise that could get you in trouble. You've been warned :D

Spoilers: Beneath the Mask

A/N Thank you for reading and commenting! This last part has been a long time coming, but I hope it's worth it for ya! One thing here, consent is implied but safely assumed. They did stuff like this several times in the show and Lucretia is well aware of the things she becomes willing to do when under the influence. She's made a conscious choice to use the drugs anyway, so we can assume she is willing. You don't necessarily need consent in the Sparty-verse to stay in genre, but I sure as hell do.

* * *

Chapter 4

Days later Batiatus convinced his father to take their novelty to the arena for her debut.

The crowd hushed when Dana stepped out of the shadows, her foot hitting the sand with a gentle puff of dust. While the idea of a barbarian woman meeting her end in blood sank into the minds of the multitude, Dana walked to the middle of the field and shifted her weight side to side while swinging her swords. The glint of the morning sun danced off her blades and over the crowd and her competitor as he entered from the other side. Quintus and Titus watched both the fighters and the spectators carefully. Gaia and Lucretia smiled nervously at each other. They were certain of the outcome should everything go right, but things rarely went right.

Dana planted her feet and watched as her opponent took one glance at her, then turned his back and preened for the crowd. Her jaw worked, she was angered by the dismissal but she knew she needed to wait him out, not get foolish and lunge at him. Over extending an attack would make it easy for him to simply trip and slash her from behind. He was more heavily armored than she, so she needed to make him move to get between his defenses.

Finally he turned and lumbered toward her. He took a full arm swing at her without bothering to raise his shield. She stepped aside and her blade flashed. He looked dumbstruck at the air where she had been, then wiped his cheek and looked at the blood on the back of his hand. Dana used his confused pause and pounded her foot into the back of his knee, drilling his leg into the dirt. His body pitched forward and he attempted to catch himself, but then crumpled, flopping to the earth face first.

The arena was silent again as the crowd slowly processed what had happened. The big man's helm had fallen off when he sprawled lifeless and blood pooled under him from a cut across the back of his neck. When his head pitched forward, Dana's smaller blade had penetrated the space between his helm and the protective manica over his shoulder, severing his spine in one slash. The fight was over nearly as soon as it had started.

Noise erupted from every corner. Dana looked away from the waste of human life laid out on the sand and up into the stands. She straightened when her eyes found Gaia and Lucretia but gave no other indication that she had seen them. Instead she turned in a circle and pumped a fist into the air for the cheering crowd. Satisfied she had played the part, she walked back to the door while removing her helm and shaking out the auburn braids Naevia had carefully plaited into her hair the night before.

As she entered the slave area Ganicus thumped her on the back, propelling her forward an involuntary step. Dana turned to assess his intention and was met with his open smiling face. She nodded, reached out and thumped him on the shoulder in the same manner. Turning back to the aisle, she took a step toward her cage but a foot snuck between hers, yet again meaning to trip her. She simply trod on it, hearing a satisfying grunt of pain from its owner and a snicker from his friends. It was still early in the day, and there was the chance she would have the opportunity to rest. She wasn't going to waste her time with owner of the foot. He had barely earned the mark and would likely get killed soon anyway.

And he did, later that same day.

* * *

Chapter 5

The two women were sitting on the bed and whispering with their heads together when Dana was escorted into the chamber. Dana felt a lump rise in her throat and attempted to swallow, as she now understood why she had been brought again to Domina's rooms. This was something new.

Domina turned her head and looked at Dana with deeply stoned eyes. She moved to stand, but Gaia pulled her in and began kissing her while catching Dana's eye over her friend's shoulder. Dana could see in her eyes that Gaia was not as high as her friend was. The gladiator stepped forward when Gaia gestured to her while petting Lucretia's back. Dana understood that this was for Lucretia's pleasure, and from their position, had an idea of what Gaia had in mind.

Kneeling next to the bed, Dana drew the curls off Lucretia's neck and nibbled along her shoulder until she came to the material of her dress. Pulling away she looked into Gaia's eyes and reached forward to her Domina's knee. Sliding her hand back, she gathered the fabric of the dress up as she went. When she reached Lucretia's hip Gaia took over, running her own hand over Dana's and under the hem. Lucretia hesitated and aimed a curious look at Gaia as the dress drew up her body, but she raised her arms and allowed its removal all the same.

Dana leaned down and pressed her lips to the dimples on either side of Lucretia's lower back, resting her hands on the woman's hips, then slowly made her back way up. As she did this, Gaia's hand found hers and their fingers wove tightly together even as Lucretia suddenly arched away from Dana and moaned loudly. The gladiator followed the new arc of her back until her lips roamed up the side of Lucretia's throat.

The woman's head tipped back and rested on Dana's shoulder, so Dana slid the rest of her body up onto the bed and let her Domina lean against her more heavily. Looking down to see what Gaia was up to, she caught deep dark eyes looking back up at her as Gaia pulled the other pert nipple between her lips and suckled on it gently. Dana's breath caught and she closed her eyes to concentrate. She could feel Gaia's action and Lucretia's low moans in her own loins, the air felt like it was getting thin.

Dana needed to release Gaia's hand to move, so she gently did so. Laying Lucretia down into the sheets, Dana undressed herself first, then unraveled Gaia's garments as well. Gaia paused long enough in her ministrations for Dana to take her dress over her head. As the woman went back to kissing the entirety of Lucretia's belly, Dana could not resist running her fingertips up Gaia's sides and around to her chest. She nibbled at a shoulder blade and pressed her body against Gaia's back while she pinched and toyed with both nipples in unison. Gaia let out a low sigh into Lucretia's soft skin, her body responding to Dana's touch as naturally as breathing. Her lips never left Lucretia, but Gaia bent her body up to mold herself against Dana's. Her hips twitched reflexively when Dana's hand slid between them. Sighing, she took Dana's hand away from herself, placed it on Lucretia, and moved to the side.

Dana looked over at her with a hint of mischief tugging the corner of her mouth, then took one of Lucretia's ankles and with one move, flipped her face down into the bedding. She gave the round firm butt now facing her a sound swat. The body below her tensed, but before Lucretia could turn Gaia was at her lips, kissing, purring and petting while giving Dana a stern look that was contradicted by the sparkle in her eye.

Dana soothed the reddened skin with her lips, then dragged them up and through the curve of her back as her hand descended and massaged Lucretia's inner thigh. Lucretia wantonly pushed back toward Dana's hand, but Dana made no move to fulfill her. Rather, Dana left her hand where is was, and reaching under Lucretia's midsection with the other, pulled the smaller woman up onto her knees and held her firmly against her own body.

Gaia disappeared behind Dana for a moment, then the gladiator felt a hand on the back of her leg pressuring her to spread her own thighs further apart. Drawing a steadying breath, Dana shifted her weight and did so, even as her fingers finally grazed Lucretia's sex, drawing another moan from the woman. Dana bit her bottom lip as Gaia slid between both women's legs, took hold of Lucretia's thighs and pulled her to her mouth, eliciting another echoing noise from Lucretia.

Lucretia's breathing became ragged and her body spasmed, then relaxed as Dana held her up. Watching Gaia's eyes down another woman's torso made it difficult to concentrate, so Dana distracted herself by teasing Lucretia's opening with one hand, and a nipple with the other. Lucretia was wet and wanting but Dana let Gaia toy with the woman under hands as long as she wanted to.

Minutes seemed to pass before Gaia finally stroked Dana's knuckles with her fingertips. Dana took the hint and pressed into Lucretia with two fingers, then quickly added a third. Lucretia groaned and writhed against her, her movements guiding the rhythm at first, but then Dana felt Gaia's hand at her own center and two fingers slid inside her, and any control the other two women has was lost. Dana gasped and held Lucretia still more tightly against herself. Gaia added a third finger and thrust harder into the Gladiator causing her to bite Lucretia's shoulder to keep from sobbing with pleasure.

Fucking the woman in her hands with more force, Dana's hips rolled in synchronicity with Lucretia's. She desperately tried to remain in control, but her mind was slowly melting away from her body. She focused on her fingers inside Lucretia, plunging and stroking as the other woman whimpered and pushed against her. Dana knew what Gaia's tongue could do, but tried not to think about it just then, instead casting her mind about to remain aware of her surroundings. She had known from the first glance Gaia was distracting, she had just not known to what extent.

When Lucretia's body tensed and went limp, Gaia's rhythm inside Dana didn't falter. Dana moved her hand to Lucretia's thigh as she felt the bedding shift. A hot mouth wrapped around her clit sucking hard. The Gladiator grit her back teeth and threw her head back as she growled loudly. Two more thrusts and Dana shattered, but Gaia didn't stop until Dana cried out and nearly collapsed over her. The Gladiator froze, muscles flexed and trembling as the waves crashed through her. Dana clung to Lucretia, afraid of dropping her, but her muscles shaking too hard for her to do anything else. When Gaia slid out from underneath her, Dana sat back on her haunches and panted for breath.

* * *

Gaia rose to her knees and watched her gladiator ease Lucretia down onto her side. Her friend had had a bit too much and now sated, was dozily making herself a pillow from the sheets and falling asleep. Dana turned to her and Gaia noticed she was still flushed and catching her breath. Reaching out, Dana took Gaia's hand and held it pressed against her chest as she lay down. She could feel the Gladiator's heart still pounding.

Lying down next to her, Gaia played with Dana's fingers and thumb. She loved Dana's hands. They were strong and still gentle. When Dana touched her, these hands made her feel treasured, comforted and safe. They also made her wonder where the woman had come from. What place could create a woman of such dichotomous qualities? She was a fierce fighter and gentle lover, soft and yet hard, beautiful as she was deadly.

Gaia watched Dana's face as the woman closed her eyes, finally uttering a deep sigh and stretching her shoulders. When her eyes opened she seemed to look deep into Gaia's very soul. Lost in the fathomless gray depths Gaia tried to stifle the feelings, but they came anyway, unbidden. Feelings served no purpose and were often unrealistic, but that did not stop their existence. She leaned in and took Dana's lips. The Gladiator sighed again as she tasted herself on Gaia's tongue. Gaia smiled into the kiss and rolled on top of the taller woman. She felt a hand at the back of her neck and another trailing down her side…no not just hands, but Dana's hands. Feeling a stir within her she sat up, straddled Dana's thigh and ground her self down. She was already so wet her hips slid freely up and down the hard muscle.

Dana closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, flexing her quadriceps against Gaia's softest skin, her own hips rocking on their own as Gaia rode her. She finally rested one hand on Gaia's hip and the other on a breast, kneading the tender flesh in her palm.

It seemed to Gaia that Dana had waited as long as she could stand when she finally pushed Gaia down and rolled on top of her, her hand working its way between them and into the smaller woman. Gaia sighed and relaxed, letting Dana take her. Dana began with a slow pace, drawing long deep strokes in and out of her while she feasted on Gaia's neck, shoulder, and breasts. When she took a bite at a nipple Gaia gasped and before she could relax again Dana's speed quickened, though she stayed deep inside.

Gaia wrapped her arms around Dana's shoulders and pulled herself up against the woman. She felt the muscle under her hands flex and roll while she drove her hips down onto Dana's hand. Dana rocked back on her knees pulling the smaller woman with her so Gaia was again riding her thigh with Dana kissing her neck, drawing gentle sounds from Gaia's lips with each thrust and caress. Gaia hadn't known that it could be like this with a woman. She had only had other ladies, mostly for her husband's pleasure who, while enthusiastic and satisfying in their own way, were less forceful and adept as well.

Dana had no use for custom and no use for pageantry. Once invited, she didn't hesitate to take pleasures as viscerally as a man, or give pleasure as intuitively as a woman. Gaia let the strong arms hold her up as the fingers inside her curled and drew fire from her belly through every part of her limbs with each stroke. She looked into Dana's face, watching the Gladiator watch her as her body built toward release. Dana was just as aroused giving as she was receiving, Gaia could see that in her eyes, but she wanted to see how far she could push Dana all the same.

Slowing, Dana laid her back down and straddled Gaia's thigh, each thrust deliberately different from the last, still building but denying release. Gaia bent her knee and watched Dana's features shift and relax as she pressed her thigh into Dana's center. When she felt how wet the Gladiator was she pressed into her harder, encouraging Dana to do the same. Dana's hips shifted in time with her plunging hand and she began to grind down, a faraway look in her eyes even as she watched the woman beneath her. Gaia bit her lower lip and arched as her body crested and pitched toward oblivion. Seconds later Dana moaned and collapsed onto her back next to her, breathing hard and slowly pulling out of the other woman.

Glancing over at Lucretia who hadn't moved at all through any of this, Gaia knew her friend was asleep for the night. She had Dana to herself for a few hours and she intended to make the most of them. Taking Dana's hand in hers once again, she waited until the taller woman looked over at her, then began licking the Gladiator's fingers clean.

* * *

Dana's lips parted as she watched. The supple warmth of Gaia's mouth encircled her fingertips while her tongue parted them and her teeth lightly rasped the scarred but sensitive flesh. Watching Gaia so thoroughly explore this small part of her, Dana thawed completely to the woman. Raising her gaze to Gaia's eyes she watched the light dance and glitter in their depths. If she could only… but she stopped that thought in its tracks because she could not. If she were still free, she would never have met Gaia. As it was, they had met, but neither of them were free. Perhaps it was those limits themselves that made their time together all the more wonderful, but Dana wouldn't hazard a guess. If she were to think too much on what it was between them, the spell might be broken.

Dana took her hand away and kissed Gaia's still parted lips. Taking her time she explored and tasted, yearning to know every part of the Roman. She was drowsy, and this would make for a hard training day tomorrow, but if she had learned one thing from these people, it was to take the opportunity when you have it. It may not come again. She could be sold or killed at any moment and this made her all the more aware that she needed to make each moment worth living.

So Dana reveled in the woman next to her, pushing away fatigue for another day. She never wanted to stop touching her, kissing her, making love to every part of her as if tomorrow would never come. At that moment, Dana found she did not really care if it never did.

Moving her lips down the soft skin of Gaia's neck, Dana traced the length of a collarbone and around the curved side of her breast down to her ribs. She paused and nipped at the skin there, then made a line of kisses back to center and up Gaia's chest. She teased like this, avoiding Gaia's breasts completely for what seemed like an eternity. Then her lips alighted on Gaia's nipple. Not yet touching, her top and bottom lip simply framing it as her hot breaths washed over it.

Gaia arched toward Dana, who pulled away just as much. She ran her hand up Gaia's side then back down to her thigh. Gaia arched again and this time Dana's lips closed around the little bud. Pulling it into her mouth with her tongue she gently flicked and sucked then left it to lazily kiss her ribs down to her hip. Finding Gaia's wrist nearby she gave that some attention too, nibbling at the sensitive flesh on the underside of her forearm up to the bend of her elbow. Dana found every part of the woman, and every sound she made, intoxicating. She was beginning to feel like an addict, desperate for the next fix before the last wore off.

Dana arrived at Gaia's lips again and moved to kiss them but the other woman pulled away as her lips curled in a seductive smile. Dana moved in again slowly only to again be denied. Finally Dana lunged in, catching the back of Gaia's head with her hand and took Gaia's taunting lips by force. Gaia's giggle changed to a gasp into the Gladiator as the kiss deepened. Dana was the first to pull away this time, and when she did, a whole, open smile graced her face.

Gaia caught her breath and reached up to trace the lines of skin that crinkled around Dana's eyes as if reassuring herself that the smile was real. The smile broadened as Dana retreated down Gaia's body, but then faded into an expression of need when she spread Gaia's thighs and nuzzled into the warmth she found between them. Gaia took a handful of auburn braids and tugged, encouraging Dana all the more.

They traded pleasures for the remaining hours of the night. With a final kiss Dana took her leave in the predawn light before Lucretia woke or Quintus returned. When she left the room the guard Gaia had paid to keep his tongue escorted Dana back to her cell.

* * *

When Lucretia awoke and stretched she found Gaia snuggled against her back.

"I had the most scandalous dream," Lucretia said as she twisted around and grinned at her friend. Gaia opened her eyes slowly and there was a look of fatigue in them. Lucretia's tone turned to one of concern, "Did you not rest well?"

Gaia shook her head and smiled as her friend turned over to face her, "I did not, but the cause of the sleeplessness was worth a day of lethargy." She squeezed Lucretia's arm and leaned forward conspiratorially, "Tell me of this gift from Morpheus and perhaps I will feel more awake."

* * *

Chapter 6

One sword rose to deflect the blow but her timing was off. While her feet shifted to let the blunt spear point thrust harmlessly past her thigh, both her practice sword and her attacker's smacked her on the forehead. The block had taken most of the force out of the strike, but it still stung and opened a gash over her eye. Dana spun around and faced both men, closing her eye to the stinging blood that had begun to flow from the wound.

Gannicus was on her left and Barca on the right. The men had trained together for a long time and it showed, they were perfectly in sync. When one backed out the other lunged. When one lunged the other attempted to flank her. They moved back, forth and around in a tight circle.

Barca lunged again with the spear. Dana kicked it hard with her foot from underneath and hit him in the nose with the shaft, causing his eyes to water and blind him for a moment. Gannicus' sword came down from overhead again, but this time she caught it, scissoring it between both of her weapons and twisting it out of his grip and flinging it to the side. He swiped at her with his shield but she dodged that easily. Dancing away she slapped Barca's backside with the flat of her wooden blade just to piss him off. Gannicus paused and laughed, stepping back from the fray.

Barca turned and snarled, wiping his streaming eyes with the back of his hand while keeping her off with his spear. She grinned and spun in under his guard driving the pommel of one sword into his ribs before dropping and rolling away. He grunted and doubled over, holding his side with his shield hand. Keeping Gannicus in the corner of her eye, she kicked the spear again, this time sending it wide. As Barca began to swing it back into place she dropped a sword, rolled and grabbed it from the outside, twisting it from his grip.

Seeing Gannicus move in again she carried the spear's momentum through and attempted to sweep his feet from under him. He executed a clumsy hop but Dana stopped the spear directly beneath him so he landed on the shaft, causing him to stagger for a moment on the uneven footing. Dropping the spear she rushed him before he regained his balance and hooked a foot under his knee, bringing him crashing down onto his back. Barca began moving slowly in her direction, but stopped as they all heard Doctore's whip crack.

Dana stopped and stood. Gannicus was already back on his feet but Barca was trying to stand tall but failing. She regretted that she may have cracked a rib. She looked up at the terrace to the ladies. They were watching her but also clearly engaged in a deep discussion. Doctore began chastising her for misusing the weapons while at the same time praising her for her creativity. Dana idly wondered what the women of the house were up to now, until Doctore's whip cracked again and she was facing down Crixus. She wiped blood and sweat from her eyes and charged him head on, just for fun.

* * *

Stepping into the arena for her second bout that day Dana squared off with her opponent. Mindful of Doctore's teaching she let her foe draw first blood. It was only a small scratch but she pretended it was much deeper. The man's face broke into a satisfied sneer. Dana wondered why, after so many bouts, did these imbeciles still seem to assume she would be so easy to take down?

Dana limped to the side and dodged another swipe of his sword, making it as close a call as possible. She deliberately staggered and swayed out of range of each of his attempted attacks, drawing laughter from the crowd. Only after several minutes of failing to hit her did he realize she was leading him on. His cheeks reddened as his frustration rose.

Realizing her opponent had gotten wise to her bluff she straightened and drove hard at him in a flurry of honed metal. Caught off guard the man stumbled back only to find the wall. She had circled him into the corner without him noticing and now both of her blades were at his throat.

He twitched and received a front thrust kick pounding into his chest just over his heart. Clutching his chest he fell to his knees. Dana glanced up for the sign to step away or end him but the gesture was moot. The strike had stopped his heart and by the time she looked back to him the only move she had to make was to step away to keep his tumbling corpse from landing on her foot.

* * *

Lucretia and Gaia looked at one another. Dana had truly become an entertaining asset indeed. What could go wrong now?

* * *

Chapter 7

Not just blood, but a Roman citizen's blood had been spilled in the house of Batiatus.

Dana sat in the slave baths in the early morning. All were given the day to rest, even though Dana had been kept in her cage and out of sight during the night of deprived debauchery offered by the house of Batiatus. A couple of female slaves had been through and offered her stolen wine and cheese, but she had declined. If what she had heard was true, then there was no point. She trailed her fingers through the water and watched the ripples as they collided with each other and the sides of the pool. All the ripples through life, intersecting, changing each other's directions, but they all washed into nothing in the end. They all ended… Dana's eyes burned. She looked up again to the shadows on the ceiling cast this time by the sun, and didn't bother glancing down when she heard the door.

She knew it wasn't Gaia.

Naevia sat down beside her, "She is gone," the girl said, sympathetically. "Her body has been sent over the cliff." Dana looked back down and nodded. A tear fell into the water and dissolved into nothing, but even though there was no longer evidence of it's existence, Dana knew it still mattered, as had Gaia herself. Everything would go on as it had done, but Dana was changed forever, and that was what was important.

Dana understood the risks the other woman had taken, but at no point did she believe Gaia had done anything to deserve that man's enmity. Gaia was desperate, and in her desperation she had perhaps became complacent. Her trust misplaced in a boy she once knew, forgetting to test the merits of the man he had become.

* * *

Naevia was unsure of her feelings about Gaia. She was just another Roman after all, but she was more human than many, and as a woman without a husband or father, just as ill-treated as many slaves. The girl was however sure of her sympathy toward Dana, who took as much physical abuse than any of them. Naevia also admired Dana's ability to mete out as much abuse as she took, and yet be as gentle as she was. She rested her head against the gladiator's shoulder trying to comfort her.

Dana sighed, reached under Naevia's chin and placed a palm to the girl's opposite cheek. Squeezing affectionately, Dana then kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "Gratitude." Naevia sniffed, but said nothing for a long while.

"I must go attend Domina," Naevia said, touching the woman's arm. Dana nodded and stood, then reached down and helped Naevia to her feet. Naevia gave the tall woman a shy hug, then quickly left as quietly as she had come in.

* * *

Dana watched the young woman leave and hoped. She hoped fate would be kind to the girl, that somehow the lessons she learned would not break her. And she hoped that the girl would understand what she, Dana, was going to do next.

* * *

Chapter 8

Remembering Barca's attack in training she spun the other direction, under the attacking arm, and slipped her blade home between his ribs. She pulled it free as he dropped to the ground.

Dana looked at the dead man before her and raised her arms to the crowd. The crowd cheered but she barely heard. Her focus narrowed, she was ready to do what she had to. She pointed the sword in her left hand to Lucretia and placed her right hand, still gripping the hilt of her other sword over her heart in a fist. Lucretia winced and shook her head, but Dana ignored it.

She gripped the steel in her hands and turned to watch the slaves drag the body of her competitor out the door. Then she looked up and surreptitiously planted her feet, leaving the rest of her body relaxed. There was nothing here for her, nothing but pain, nothing but fending off a death that she desperately wanted. Now she had real weapons, but no chance for escape. Still, she would still kill as many Romans as she could before she went down. She would take death on her own terms and let the gods decide if she was worthy to see her family, maybe even Gaia, again in the after life.

The guards were now aware that something was amiss because she was taking too long to leave. The archers on the walls nocked their arrows, but she knew they would not fire right away, she was valuable property now. She took off her helm and dropped it to the ground. She shook her braids loose as two guards walked toward her, one in front of the other.

As they got closer, the rear one split off to flank her. Dana waited until the first had almost reached her, then dropped to her knee and plunged both blades up and under his armor, into his abdomen. Withdrawing them quickly she pivoted and slashed the next guard across both thighs as he closed in on her. She ducked as he fell, his momentum carrying his body past her.

Standing, she faced the next two head on. They paused just short of her so she charged, catching them by surprise. The first received a slash to the throat, but catching movement high in the corner of her eye she spun around him and wrapped an arm around his neck quickly enough to catch 4 arrows with his body. He sagged, making him too difficult to hold on to so she dropped the body, which left her streaked with dark red arterial spray, then ran and dive rolled to the wall directly under the first set of archers. They couldn't reach her from there due to the slope of the high wall in the new arena.

Guards were coming from both the left and the right now, and there were still the archers on the opposite wall to consider. She dropped down and a volley of arrows clattered against the stone where she had been. Slicing to the left she cut off one man's foot, the scream as he fell barely audible over the din of the crowd. She rolled sideways to where he had stood, but not fast enough to avoid a deep cut down her right arm severing tendon and muscle.

The blade immediately dropped from the useless hand as she stood and spun, ripping the next attacker crossways from shoulder to hip. The pain barely registered as two arrows slammed into her thigh but they caused her to stumble. She fell hard, unable to catch herself with the injured arm, and rolled away from a spear point descending on her just in time. Her still useful foot struck the man square in the midsection and sent him crashing over her head into the next man. A gash opened on her left side as she rolled away from another hail of arrows.

She hit the wall and rose to her full height, balancing on one leg. She was ready to face one more. Just one. Four guards stood warily before her. The one she had sent flying over herself and the man he had bowled over were also picking themselves out of the dust. She clutched her arm to her side, willing the muscles to work but they refused. The tattered material of what was left of her top fell to the ground and she challenged them bare breasted, curling her lips and shouting a grand "fuck you" in her mother tongue. An arrow thumped into her shoulder driving her back against the wall, marking it with her blood, the blood of the north, the blood of a warrior class of women, blood which Rome had yet to reckon with fully.

Then it happened so fast she didn't have time to react, or perhaps it was she who had slowed due to fatigue and blood loss.

Dana gasped as the air rushed from her lungs through her ribs and past the penetrating blade. She fell limp to the ground as the man pulled his blade free. The crowd hushed, watching her body spasm for air, but they didn't know her mind was already free of this place. As the light faded behind her eyes and her blood painted the sand, Dana felt relief that it was over. No pain stirred her, she was finally able to go into the next life with honor.

Her eyes widened in death and reflected nothing but the sun and sky.

* * *

A raucous roar rose up and the crowd, fueled with bloodlust, surged as one to their feet. Lucretia however sat, head in her hands feeling a failure deep in her bones while her husband fumed, until a shadow fell over them. "If this is what the house of Batiatus can train a woman to do," a voice intoned, "I fail to imagine what your men are capable of. You will find your Gladiators favored in the games with increased frequency, I promise you that."

* * *

There was quiet now, and Dana heard the trickling of water. She heard laughter, women's and a child's. She looked around and realized she was standing in a cool wooded clearing by a pool and could not see them because she was blinded by the sunlight reflecting off the rippled surface. She knew that laughter though and she smiled through happy tears and took a step toward them.

Never looking back.

* * *

A/N - Thank you all for reading and the reviews. After reading them, a big part of me wanted them to live and ride off into the sunset together. But when I began writing this story I always intended for them to die, Gaia in the way she did in the show and Dana choosing her own destiny. If I had changed the ending from the conclusion I had been writing toward, the story would have suffered. I wanted to give the character Gaia someone who was just for her, who had no other politics or desire to manipulate or use her. Because for all her bravado and hope, as a single woman without any wealth she was as lost and screwed from the beginning of Gods of the Arena as any of the slaves. Despite this, she still lived life her own way and seized the day.

Where Dana is concerned, I don't claim any historical accuracy as far as the place women later claimed as Gladiatrixes in the arena. I do however believe that there are always female trailblazers in all sports, and the ones who come before the paradigm shifts often prove themselves above and beyond worthy to be there.

In America, it has been nearly 40 years since Title IX and the divide between women's and men's professional sports is still a great one. One small shift is that women who are athletic and muscular are beginning to be celebrated and represented in the media. Personally I think that physically powerful women being represented as sexy is a good thing because it gets strong images out there that let little girls know it's ok to lift weights and eat to get stronger and better at their sport. Girls shouldn't have to feel like they have to choose between rocking the playing field and rocking their partner's world when they become interested in relationships.

That's why I write characters like Dana. There is no single way to be a woman! Oh and sexytiemz. I like writing girls' sexytiemz :D


End file.
